Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews (b. August 2, 1977Paige Matthews: Paige: You might not remember me. I probably changed a little bit since you last saw me on August 2nd, 1977. (Charmed Again, Part 2)) was a half-whitelighter and Charmed One, daughter of Sam Wilder and Patty Halliwell, and half-sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She was adopted and raised by Mark and Helen Matthews, and was rebellious as a teenager until their deaths, after which she straightened herself out and got a job at South Bay Social Services. Several years after Mark and Helen's deaths, Paige went looking for her biological parents, which led her to Piper and Phoebe, who were mourning Prue's death. Paige reconstituted the Power of Three, and received full control over her powers. Paige helped defeat the Source of All Evil, the Avatars, Zankou, Neena and Rennek, while also briefly becoming, among other things, a vampire, a superhero, a nymph and a goddess. Paige married Henry Mitchell and had twin daughters named Kat and Tamora, and later adopted an orphan that she named Henry Jr. She later embraced her destiny as a whitelighter, and became a teacher at Magic School. Biography Childhood Paige was born on August 2, 1977 to Sam Wilder and Patty Halliwell. Due to the potential ramifications of a relationship between a whitelighter and his witch charge, Penny Halliwell persuaded the two to give the baby up, fearing that Prue, Piper and Phoebe would be denied their powers should the forbidden relationship be made apparent.Patty Halliwell: We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be denied your powers, your birthright. ... So, that's why we had to - why we decided... to give the baby up. (Charmed Again, Part 1) However, Sam's reason for wanting to give Paige up was that he wanted her to have a normal life away from magic and demons that her half-sisters would later be exposed to.Sam Wilder: All I wanted was a life for her, free from magic and demons. (Sam, I Am) Sam orbed himself, Patty and their baby to a church nearby, where they gave her to Agnes, asking her to find a good home for her, as well as to keep their secret until the day Paige returned seeking the truth. They also asked that her name begin with the letter "P", as part of the Halliwell naming tradition. Teenage years Parents' deaths Straightening out Meeting the Halliwells Becoming a witch Physical description Personality and traits Health and medical Magical powers and skills Possessions Relationships Adoptive family Biological family Parents Half-sisters Grandparents Leo Wyatt Nieces and nephews Henry Mitchell Children Glen Belland Richard Montana Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and References Category:Charmed Ones Category:Matthews family Category:Halliwell family Category:Individuals with the power to orb Category:Mitchell family Category:Individuals with the power of telekinetic-orbing Category:Individuals with the power of healing Category:Individuals with the power of glamouring Category:Individuals with the power to manipulate light Category:Spell creators Category:Potion makers Category:Individuals with the power to scry Category:Half-whitelighters Category:Witches Category:Leonardo Wyatt's charges Category:Alternate Christopher Halliwell's charges Category:Wilder family Category:South Bay Social Services employees Category:Magic School employees Category:Magic School headmasters Category:American individuals Category:Residents of San Francisco